


The End of All Things

by CSKazaam



Series: Riddles [1]
Category: Original Work, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Riddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSKazaam/pseuds/CSKazaam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What lies at the end of all things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first real riddle, created for the first game I ever DMed: Untold III: Spear of Destiny. The game was meant to involve a lot of mystery and puzzles, but, because some of the main players did not have the patience for it, and because I was short on time to begin with, it didn't go very far. Regardless, I was pretty proud of it, and of this riddle. Try to solve it if you want; I will not post the answer, but I will reply if you guess. Your only clue is that this was made for an Egyptian campaign - this is the new Riddle of the Sphinx.

The Name at the End of All Things is One Word.  
That Word has Three Letters.  
From the turbulent rivers of Life to the last fall of the grain of Sand,  
This Word embodies the Secret Nature of All Things,  
Which, by the Grace of Ma’at, remains hidden.  
Thus, on your path to Enlightenment, consider these Three,  
As Three are the Letters of the One Word:  
The Domain of the Stars and the Domain of Mortals,  
Both of which Eternity passes,  
And the Beginning of The End,  
From which All Things were born,  
And to which All Things return.

What lies at the End of All Things?


End file.
